Too far, Max, Too far
by Shadow Rose- Moondew flowers
Summary: Maximum Ride goes insane after the death of Fang, who is her best friend and the only person she really ever trusted after Jeb. Please read and review this is my first story. If I do not get reviews,it will be horrible life for those who read. 2 more pls
1. Fang

I opened my eyes as the voice inside of my head chimed in, sounding a bit panicked.

" Max, get back to the flock now! They are in huge trouble!"

I rolled my eyes and got to my feet, making Fang look up in surprise.

" We have to go. The others are in trouble. Gazzy probably hid a stink bomb in the principal's office again."

As I spoke I stretched my tawny brown wings. I looked at Fang, smiled, and leapt into the air. I sighed. I loved the feeling of the wind sifting through my feathers. Behind me, Fang seemed to float through the night sky, his deep black wings blocking out the stars.

Three days ago the flock had decided to try school. It was not a decision that I supported, but I went along with it anyway. It was better to let them get the idea out of their heads, right? I mean, we all know that school just doesn't work for us. The others had decided to go because this school was different than the others. It was in the middle of nowhere. As for where we were living, the school had loaned us a house that had nothing near it. That had calmed me somewhat. If anyone tried to attack us, we would see them coming.

Today we had arrived and gone through a bunch of tests that told us what we already knew. Then I tried to make everyone come with me and leave, but Nudge told me that she wanted her wings removed and that she wasn't going to come. I had flown off, tears streaming down my face, and Fang had followed me. What happened then wasn't pretty. Mostly I yelled about Nudge. I cried a lot too. Finally, around midnight I collapsed from exhaustion. I dozed next to Fang while he kept watch. Now we had to head back and I didn't know how to make Nudge see the fact that she had to come with me.

Suddenly, I heard Angel's voice in my head.

"Max, you have to help us, they are all around. Gazzy has a plan, but I don't think it will work."

I shouted to Fang. " The others are surrounded! We need to get back now!"

I rose high, until I could see the house. Then, using one of my few special abilities( other than the wings) I sped up until I knew I was going over two hundred miles per hour. Fang fell back as I raced ahead. As I flew, I scoped out the ground below. I saw thirty people or robots or whatever surrounding the house. I aimed myself at the one directly in front of the front door, slowed down, and crashed into him foot-first. Then I saw that the others all had machine guns and were aiming at me. I jumped up, using my wings to propell myself still higher. Quickly I snuck around to the back of the house. Instead of stopping to opened the window like a sane person, I crashed through it foot-first. Iggy whirled around, then relaxed as he realized that none of the baddies outside come have come in through the second story window.

" Nice entrance, showoff." He said.

I smiled. " So, what's the plan?" I asked. When noone answered I asked again, this time in my deceptively calm voice.

" So, what is the plan?"

Gazzy yelled, " Duck and cover!"

I hit the floor, as did the rest of the flock. There was a huge flash outside, then all was eerily quiet.

" Gazzy, what did you just do?"

" Umm I just blew up all of the bad guys?", he said, turning the statement into a question in the hopes that he wouldn't be in trouble for not telling me what the plan was.

" Ok, now if you ever...,"

I paused, hearing a knock at the door. I raced down the stairs, yelling to everyone that if I yelled they would up and away, no matter what. I looked out the little peephole thingy on the door and saw Fang. He was cut and bruised all over, the worst of which was a large, jagged cut on his inner arm. I threw open the door.

" Fang!" I cried, diving forward to catch him as he fell backwards.

I dragged him into the house, closing the door behind me. Somewhere miles away I heard glass breaking, but nothing could penetrate the one thought running through my head._ "He's going to die," _I thought. I ripped off a peice of his tattered shirt and bandaged the gash with it. We needed help now, and the school's isolation meant that it would take an ambulance at least an hour to get here. Fang's eyelids fluttered open and he whispered,

" I'm going to die, aren't I?"

I shook my head fiercely, tears streaming down my face for the second time that night.

" No, I won't let you die.", I whispered.

He smiled, then said, " I think I was caught in an explosion."

Fang grimaced and I looked at his arm to see that he had bled through the bandage.

" I asked them what they were going to do. Instead of telling me, Gazzy yelled duck and cover."

Fang whispered," Tell Gazzy that I gave you permission to kill him if he ever does anything like that again."

Then he was gone.

_A/N. Thank you for the reviews to those of you that have, you've been very nice about it and it was nice to have some constructive criticism. I will probably end up writing more Maximum Ride stories after this one. THIS ONE ISN'T OVER YET!Z!Z!11! I do not have a huge ego, but I almost made myself cry reading through this._


	2. Max's Fury

A/N. _I forgot to say that in my version there is no kidnapping of the Max's mother. Its kind of like an alternate...,wait most of these stories are an alternate sequence of events. Oops. On with the story._

I woke to see the pale blue cotton of my pillow, directly in front of my face. Iggy must have carried me upstairs after I fell asleep, still holding Fang's lifeless body. At the thought of Fang my heart seized up, my lungs stopped drawing in air. It took me a minute to remember how to breathe. Then I remembered how Fang had died and instead of sorrow my heart filled with rage. Gazzy had done this! Gazzy had killed the only person I trusted other than myself. I was going to kill him. I knew exactly how I was going to do it, too. I would train Ella to do it for me. Wait, how would I explain it to mom? I mean, I don't think "Hey, Mom, I'm gonna go turn Ella into a killing machine." would work. So I was going to have to kidnap Ella. It would be easy, she trusts me. I could be at Mom's house in a couple of hours at least. In a few seconds I had slipped out of the house silently. Iggy would be left, maybe Angel. Possibly Total... depending on the circumstances. I giggled. Here I am, calmly plotting the murder of my own family. As I rose into the air, I thought about what I was about to do. Gazzy had killed Fang, and for that he should die. In a few hours I wouldn't be able to stop. I would have gone far enough that I wouldn't allow myself to stop. Hopefully Iggy wouldn't understand my note.

**This is Iggys point of view.**

I woke to the smell of something burning. My first thought was that Max had attempted to cook again. I raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. The stove was on and the eggs in it looked like charcoal. Max was nowhere to be seen, but there was a note on the counter. It said

_" Got something to do, I'll be back for Gazzy. DO NOT LEAVE!"_

Apparently burning eggs was Maxs' idea of an alarm clock.

_Sorry its so short but I needed her to leave the flock and have a cliffhanger kind of thing. Its not my best, but I need at least five new reviews ( for a total of eleven) from different people if you want me to keep going. I need ideas. Stupid writers block. Wait, strike that, reverse it. I have started C 3._


	3. Ella

_I need a plot bunny. I have none. Nevermind. :)_

**Thid is Ella's point of view.**

I woke to something like a birdcall in my ear. My eyes flew open and I jumped at Max, catching her by surprise and dumb luck.

"Max, I missed you soo much!" I practically shrieked. " Guess what! Mom said I can get a dog too."

" Ella, Total is a talking pain in the butt, are you sure you want a dog?"

I looked down and realized that I was in a clearing miled away from my house.

" Umm, Max, where are we?," I asked.

Max looked at me. I looked into her eyes, and forgot myself. All I could think of was that killing Gazzy would be the most noble thing I could ever do.

**This is Max's point of view.**

_That was easy, _I thought. All I had to do to get Ella was sneak into her room at one o'clock in the morning. It looked like I had a new gift. Something like Angels mind control, but more permanent. I looked at Ella. If I kept going now, I couldn't stop. It wasn't that I couldn't say "oh I don't want to kill Gazzy anymore." I couldn't kidnap Ella, brainwash her into killing Gazzy, and then say " You're not going to kill Gazzy."

The flock would take me out for sure. I had a plan to make sure they didn't, but it would only work after she killed Gazzy.

_A/N Ok now if I do not get five more reviews, by Qilles pen, I will write no more on this story. THANK YOU to those who have reviewed._


	4. Nudge

Nudges Point Of View

Ok, so Max had told us not leave and Gazzy was obsessed with werewolves( he didn't really get that Fang was gone). I had, with much irritated mumbling, agreed to look up ancient werewolves. I had been looking for a website with werewolf stories that were… appropriate.

I sighed and said, " Gazzy, I don't think I can find any stories for you."

I had just closed my mouth when I saw a link called "Haneteva". The description said " old wolf stories" and I decided to try it. Up popped a table of contents. The first one was called " The Beginning". I scanned the story and realized that the worst thing in the story was an evil dictator being eaten by a pack of werewolves. I nodded in approval and handed the laptop to Gazzy.

" Stay on this site." I told Gazzy. He smiled and nodded.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_I'm a cookie_:)_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_and a time lapse_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I woke to the sound of explosions. Automatically I jumped up, looking to see how many... things we were against. Gazzy looked up in surprise.

" Oops, was that too loud for you?"

I looked at the computer. Youtube stared back at me. Figures.

" I thought I told you to stay on that site." I said coolly. Scary calm.

Gazzy was undisturbed.

" You did. I got bored."

I looked at Gazzy. Then, in an instant, I leapt for his throat. Gazzy swung his legs up, sending the laptop crashing to the floor and catching me in the stomach. I wrapped my hands around his throat, but didn't squeeze. Just then, Angel walked in. Her eyes were red from crying. She muttered something so low that Total didn't hear it. I thought hard.

_**"What?"**_

Angel said, grinning, " You've forgotten something Nudge."

Then I was flying through the air. I twisted so that my shoulder hit the flimsy wall, leaving a stretched out egg shaped hole in it. Angel looked at me, her smile sugar sweet.

"Don't get distracted."

By the time Iggy got downstairs we were all laughing so hard that we couldn't breathe. I was still on the floor by the wall. He walked over and tried to lean against the wall, but ended up stumbling when he put his hand into the hole. We started laughing even harder, too hard too explain the hole in the wall.

**_Max's Point Of View._**

It was time.

Finally Ella was ready. I won't go into much detail, but it was time to go. She knew our one real weakness. Our plan had been rehearsed several times. I stuck the knife into my back pack, along with a packet of left-over peregrine though they are one of the fastest breeds of birds, it had been surprisingly easy to catch the four falcons. I looked at Ella. Her blank stare was a bit creepy, so I said,

" Time to go." Ella nodded. One easy leap and I was in the air, with Ella running underneath me.

_A/N **I almost have the next chapter done. Question. Do I have a beta?**_


	5. Iggy

Iggy stared down at his hand, not seeing it but knowing that it was covered in Max's blood. He had sent Gazzy outside to try and watch for the ambulance. Nudge had gone to get some towels to tear into strips for bandages and Angel had tied up Ella and hauled her upstairs and into the master bedrooms walk in closet. Nudge appeared at the foot of the stairs and Iggy moved aside when her quick, light footsteps reached him. Nudge bandaged Max the best that she could. Iggy could hear Ella sobbing in the closet. Iggy whistled, using the sound to pinpoint the location of each piece of furniture in the room. He walked over to the wall, felt along it for the hole from Nudge's impact with it. He then moved over about a foot and felt the wall.

"_Good", _he thought,_ " no bricks."_

Then Iggy hauled off and punched the wall as hard as he could. Max would be furious when she woke up, for she had told him not to call for an ambulance before she passed out, but Fang was dead and Iggy wasn't gonna lose Max too.

_D*** it all._ Iggy hated the entire situation. Fang dead, Max on the floor, and worst of all, Ella being the one who had stabbed her._ I always knew that girl was going to break my heart, but I didn't know it would happen like this._

Iggy could hear Ella sobbing. She had paused when he punched the wall, but she had quickly started up again. The sound tore at him, but she was the enemy here, he couldn't comfort her. What he had to do was find out why she did it. Iggy walked across the room and yelled up the stairs.

" Angel! Find out why."

"Kay." was her reply.

A few minutes later she yelled, sounding upset. " Iggy, come here!" Iggy raced upstairs and ran into the master bedroom. Angel was sitting on the bed, tears streaming down her face.

" Iggy, it wasn't Ella's fault. It was Max's. She kidnapped Ella. Apparently she had a new ability appear that she kept hidden. It's sort of like my mind control but more permanent and more reliable. Max blamed Gazzy for killing Fang and she used her mind control on Ella. Until Max passed out, the only thing I was getting from Ella was something about it being noble to kill Gazzy."

Iggy couldn't believe his ears, but Angel was never wrong. He turned and walked down the stairs, his mind numb with shock. He walked past Nudge and when she asked him what was wrong, all he could say was

"_It was Max."_


End file.
